U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,196 and 4,819,476 disclose a stamping and forming machine having first and second ram assemblies which are reciprocable toward and away from each other along horizontal paths of reciprocation. Strip material is fed along a strip feed path which extends between the ram assemblies. The ram assemblies have tooling on their ends for performing stamping and forming operations on the strip. The ram assemblies are reciprocated by oscillating levers to which the are coupled. The levers, in turn, are coupled to a central power shaft by eccentric assemblies. An example of such tooling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,282 which sets forth a typical punch assembly for use in a stamping and forming machine, and which is incorporated herein by reference. The above referenced stamping and forming machines as well as most stamping presses have fixed rather than adjustable strokes. While such fixed stroke machines are useful for many stamping and forming operations, it would be desirable to provide a means for adjusting the stroke of the ram assemblies where two or more modules, each having its own ram assembly, are coupled together by a common drive shaft, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,196. Such an adjusting means is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/968,012, filed Oct. 29, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,969 and assigned to the present assignee, and which is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention includes the utilization of such an adjusting means in stamping and forming machines having multiple modules to achieve superior performance and additional versatility.